Baby Daddy-Neji Hyuuga
by xXxMakikoxRyuuxXx
Summary: This is a request for tobipluskami, I do not own the characters only the plot to the story. I have photos for this story like on my quizilla and blogger if you wish to view visuals. Again I do not own either characters or photos used.


*Baby Daddy* Neji Hyuuga Request for tobipluskami

Name: Angel Heart  
Age: 16  
Village: Konoha  
Rank: Chuunin  
Looks: Auburn brown short below the neck and wear pants with bikini top  
Abilities: same  
Personality: nice, sweet and kind  
Horoscope Sign: Leo

HOW YOU MEET/KNOW EACH OTHER:

"Neji-kun!" She pouts, he looks at her from over his shoulder. "No, Angel." He replies, crossing his arms over his chest. Angel moves around him, placing her hands over his folded arms. "Why not, are you afraid Ten-ten will know?" She taunts, his eyes widen and his gaze turns away. "Ten-ten is a friend, and team mate." He responds, she pokes his cheek catching him off guard. "Right." She sang, laughing as he blushed from her touch. "Angel-chan?" She hears, turning around to see Hinata standing behind her with a puzzled look. "Hina!" Angel shouts running over to give Hinata a tight hug, she smiles while warmly embracing Angel at the same time. "So since Neji doesn't want to go with me why don't you join me instead." Angel says, suggesting to her. Her gaze goes to Neji, then to Angel and back towards Neji seeing that he had turned around. "O-okay." She replies, Angel takes her hand walking off with her. Angel stopped in front of the ramen shop, taking a seat randomly while pulling Hinata inside to take a seat across from her.

She looks to Hinata to ask what she would like, but a timid blush crept upon her stuttering cheeks. "Hina?" She finally calls, while looking at her friend from across the table. Hinata looks to her side, but without moving her head. Although Angel notices Hinata's blushing cheeks, and had followed her short gaze to see she was staring at Naruto but only for a few moments. Angel smiles looking back and forth between both him and her, but turns her attention to the waiter to order for her and Hinata, but instead you turned towards Naruto. "Hey Naruto." Angel calls, he turns smiling like he always does when. "Hey Angel-chan, Hinata-chan." He says smiling towards the two girls as he walks towards them, Hinata if anything turned beet red like a shining lobster, while Angel started to laugh, but she kept much of her laughter inside by placing her hand over her mouth.

Until Hinata fainted when he approached them, Naruto started freaking out as if something were wrong with the Hinata. Who was now in his arms because he had caught her as she started to fall over. "What should I do?" He says in a panic, causing Angel to burst out laughing more and making Naruto look up at her in curiosity. "Naruto don't worry about it, she'll be fine." She says to him. Naruto nods and helps sit up Hinata against the seat and took the seat next to her just incase but he had to leave for training, minutes pass and after Naruto left Hinata woke. Angel had ordered noodles for Hina and placed the bowl before her as she starts to eat. "I see you're still in love." She says to Hina, taking a bite of crab cake. "Yes, but I-I can't tell him." She says, stirring her noodles around with the chopsticks in her hand. "Its alright, Hina." She says, trying to comfort her friend. The both of you head back after finishing the meal and paying for it, but you both were walking slowly to the Hyuga compound.

Angel walks her to the main house front door, then turns around to leave after saying her good nights to Hinata. Just by the gate stood a long haired boy around her age, his light violet white eyes gazing at her. "Night Neji-san." Angel says, passing by him. He continues watching from her back as she walked further and further away thinking about what she had just said to him, _'Neji-san' _of which was the first time he had ever heard Angel call him that, in all the years he's known her. The moon lit up a bright pathway as she approached her home. She unlocks the front door, opens and closes it after entering inside. She took her shoes off, and headed up to her room turning the lights on. She slowly undresses, and prepares herself for bed. Once redressed in her nightgown, she walks out of her room, and down the hallway towards the kitchen. She pauses partly, when a knock came to her door. Angel walks over, and opens the door to see a beautiful set of light violet eyes meeting hers. "It's a bit late." She says leaning against the door way.

"I know, are you going to invite me in?" He replies, tilting is head slightly to the side. She huffs a bit, smiling to herself. She backs up from the door, turning to head towards the kitchen. Neji enters, turns half way to close the door and removes his shoes. "So, what is it you want?" Angel asks him. He follows her voice from the kitchen. He watches her slender, yet curvy form move about in the kitchen. When she turned towards him, still waiting from his response he could have sworn that her nightgown danced around her body, draping over her loosely. He snaps out of his silent daze and replies back. "I just wanted to see you." Angel furrows her brows, puts the cup down on the counter and walks over to him. She moves her hand placing the back of her hand against his forehead. "Are you feeling ill?" She asks, he shakes his head. "No." He says, moving her hand from his head, and pulls her into his arms. She feels his warmth, and hears his beating heart echo from his chest. Staying in each other's arms for a few minutes, silently enjoying the embracing touch of one another.

Angel moves from him but only enough to where she can look up into his eyes. "I love you." He bluntly states, and kisses her on her head. She blinks a few times, trying to let her blank thoughts catch up to what was happening. He breaks the semi-embrace, still watching her while enjoying the thoughtless look on her expression. "I believe this is the first time you've been silent for so long." He says, bringing her back from her thoughts. She looks up at him, her expression now seemed readily to snarl at him with her lips apart, curling upwards at one end. "Tease!" She shouts, he smiles and again moves over her. "A tease?" He questioned. She folds her arms over her chest, nodding her head. Neji moved a bit more towards her, leaning down placing his lips over hers. She unfolds her arms, relaxing into the kiss. He pulls her closer, filling in the space that was in between them. Their lips moved smoothly, his tongue moves to the bottom of her lip, asking for entrance. She parts her lips, allowing him to explore her mouth, they fight for dominance. They break from the kiss, he lifts her up in his arms and starts to walk down her hallway and into her room.

Neji puts her on her backside, hovering over her as they start to kiss once again. He shifts his body, moving a trail of soft kisses down her cheeks, jaw and neck. Angel moans when he finds her soft spot, he bites it gently, feeling her chest move upwards against his own. Their hands start to explore each other, moving all around while slowly removing each article of clothing from their bodies.

HOW YOU FOUND OUT/ TOLD HIM:

Angel was trailing some leads on the Akatsuki, when suddenly a kunai was tossed she dodged it but didn't notice that someone threw another. It scratched her arm, when it flew passes. Angry that she caught it fairly late she decides to perform a copy jutsu. When the clone was killed it showed the location of where the exploding kunai was thrown. Immediately she leaps from her hiding and pulls the kunai to the throat of a blonde haired male. He shifted slightly with a turn, she moves back, as he starts to back kick her. She lunge at him, and they defend against one another's attacks. Out of breath, and feeling a bit faint she summons another clone, distracting him enough that she was able to take him out. When the clone was released, she dropped to one knee. He body exhausted, and numb. When the dizziness lifted off, she stood up but started to feel sick to her stomach. Not to mention was feeling a bit hungry too. She walked a bit further to find a tree to rest against. She built a small fire, and started to roast a decent size fish. The smell of the roasting fish started to make her want to gag but not enough to where she didn't want it.

Afterwards, she fell asleep. The sounds of the forest soothes her asleep but when a few sound of twigs breaking in a row, caused her to open her eyes and prepare herself in case of another attack. She jumps up on a branch in the tree she was sleeping against, silently waiting to see if anyone would come out. She waiting but only animals where showing signs of movement rather then it being a person. She relaxed a little but kept her kunai in hand. Feeling hungry still she leaps from tree to tree, in search of the next village. As dusk started to approach, she found one. Entering in she searched to local areas, when she found what smelled oh so delicious. She ate her fill, but suddenly got sick. She was curious as to why she was feeling ill, but instead of pondering whole heartedly she decided to head back to her village, and find out if she was coming down with something. After she found some supplies, Angel headed on out of the village and started her journey back home. However, as she was on the outskirts of the village she sort of bumped into Lee. Since he finished his mission, he too was heading home so they grouped up and headed back together.

They stopped to rest a few times but made it back in three days, outside near the entrance stood a small group of people. Angel was being held up by Lee as if she were injured. When her and Lee were in view of the gathered group some turned around and they all walked over towards her and Lee. Neji moved passed Naruto and Sakura. He looked over and saw that Lee had Angel in his arms aiding her. "Are you alright Angel" Ten-Ten asked, Neji nervously waits watching her to see if she was. "Yes I'm fine I just felt a bit dizzy half way, so Lee started to help me." She replies, making everyone a bit relieved but only one of them wasn't. His gaze watches her, but unable to hold back he moves past Sakura and Ten-Ten. "Come on, I'll take you home." Neji says, reaching his arm out to her. Angel looks up at him and smiles in comfort as she moves from Lee to him. As he leads her a bit away, he stops every now and again to look over at her. "Are you sure?" He asks, full of concern echoing from his voice. "Yes, but I think I may just be sick with something. Will you go with me to the hospital?" She asks, looking at him. Neji closes his eyes, then opens them. "Yes." He simply replies.

Both of them soon arrive to the hospital, the medics had her lay on her back while doing some examinations over her body. Once finished the two that where examining her walked out. She looks over at Neji who had his eyes closed waiting silently across from her. They didn't wait for long, one of the doctors that was examining her smiled as he entered. "There is no need to worry, you're fine." He says. "I'm fine, but why was I feeling so ill and dizzy?" She aks, he looks over her chart. "Well that is part of a normal pregnancy." He responded. Neji's eyes opened, she sat up. "I'm pregnant?" She asks, surprised. "Yes, around two and a half months, giver or take a day or two." He replies, and congratulates them as he leaves. Angel gets off of the bed and looks over at Neji who was already looking at her. "Well at least I know I'm alright." She laughs, trying to see if he'll respond. He stands up walks the short distance to her and pulls her into his arms hugging her tightly, as he leans down and gives her a sweet, and loving kiss. "I wanted to surprise you with this at the gate, but I guess now is alright too." He says, pulling a small locket from his pouch. "Will you be my friend, and wife that will stay by my side." He asks, smiling at her. She nods as he put the locket around her neck, a symbol of their friendship and love.

It's been over six months, she was a round as an air balloon, and was ready at any time to pop. Her back was aching in pain, along with her legs from the constant pacing back and forth. Hinata was watching over her, she felt a sharp pain rock her body like an earthquake, shocking all of her nerves. Partly dropping to her knees, Hinata ran to her side to help her up. "We should go and not wait for Neji-san to come home." She tells her, seeing the auburn haired girl nod her head without question. Hinata walks slowly at first, opening the door and seeing Lee and Ten-ten standing there. "Let me take her, you go and wait with Ten-ten for Neji at the main gate." Lee states, the two nod and take off leaving Angel in his hands. Lee lifts her up bridal style and runs to the hospital as fast as he could with her doing some deep breathing exercises.

A few medical staff comes to aid Lee as he brought her in, assuming he was the father they allowed him to stay by her side. Mean while Hinata and Ten-ten having been waiting for the last ten minutes for a the long, deep black haired male to approach, finally he was in view. He sees them standing there, and notices that Angle was not. "She's waiting for you at the hospital." Hinata says, seeing him looking around. The three of them headed on towards the hospital to meet up with Angel. Neji went inside to look for her, he sees Lee walking out of a room. "Lee!" He shouts, running to him. As he started to talk to Lee he hears Angel's scream. Neji rushes inside, seeing her face as red as a tomato as she breathed in and out. He rushes towards her side, reaching his left hand out to her right hand, as she grasps it tightly.

Three hours into labor, she was feeling so numbed, that the baby slid right out. Half awake, and half asleep as the nurse brings in a baby in her arms. Angel wasn't strong enough to hold the child, so she handed the child to Neji. He smiles warmly taking the child in his arms. "What name should we name him." He says, rocking the child in his arms. "Him?" She asks, slurring her words. Angel takes in a deep breath, turning her head as she looks at him and her new son in his arms. "Ryuunosuke." She says, Neji smiles at the sleeping child and nods his head in agreement. She smiles and closes her eyes to rest the sleep that was overwhelming her body.

EPIOLOGUE:

A year after Ryuunosuke was born Angel had another child, a girl who Neji named, Tamiko. Two years after Tamiko and three years after Ryuunosuke they give birth to their third child, a boy who they both named Toujiro. All three have their father's clan abilities.

Ryuunosuke Hyuuga Aged: 17

He has a bit of a playboy personality, but is highly intelligent. He loves his family and tends to be over protective of his siblings. He does tend to have a short temper, but is very respectful of everyone around him. He has his father's looks, but his eyes are darker then his siblings, he is a Jounin, and loves teaching the upcoming ninja students at the academy.

Tamiko Hyuuga Aged: 16

She is shy and sweet like Hinata, but doesn't let it over power her. Very smart has a lot of Neji's personality in her, but has more of her mother's looks but with her father's eyes. She is cunning and sly, is a member of the Anbu party.

Toujiro Hyuuga Aged: 14

He is the splitting image of Neji, however he has a mix of Angel and Neji's personality. He is smart like Shikamaru, but often follows rules to the book like Neji, yet he has his mother's laid back personality when not at the academy. He is a genin, working his way up.


End file.
